She reign on my heart
by cathou22
Summary: It's a Clarisse/Joseph xoxo We know a lot of Clarisse but almost nothing about Joseph. How does his family react when he marries a queen? Best summary early chapter 1
1. Chapter 1 : Vacation

**She reigns on my heart**

_** I am a French Canadian, so please don't judge my English, I do my best._

_This story begins 10 years before the 1st film and ends a few months after the wedding. I guess the films take place between 2001 and 2006 so my story begins in 1991 and ends in 2007. Obviously, all of that is approximate. I also assume that the characters are about the same age as the actors who play them. So at the start of my story Clarisse and Joe were in their 50s._

_We know a lot of Clarisse but almost nothing about Joseph. How does his family react when he marries a queen? My story begins with Joseph's mother who finds photos of Clarisse in her suitcase. She does not know who the woman is in the photos, but knows that she is the woman with whom her son is in love. Later, when she visits Joe in Genovia, she comes face to face with the woman in the photos and this woman is none other than the Queen of Genovia._

**Chapter 1: Vacation**

Joseph Romero was in Genovia One, en route to his native Spain. He was going to spend a week with his family. Queen Clarisse had insisted that he take a vacation. He didn't want to leave her unattended under any circumstances, but she was the queen, so he had to obey her. Besides, he wanted to see his family; it had been over a year since he had seen them. She also insisted that he use his Genovia One private jet. King Rupert was on a diplomatic trip to Portugal, so many members of the security team were outside the country for the protection of the King. This made Joseph rather anxious, because not only was he not there to protect the Queen, but the palace also had far fewer security guards than usual. Before he left, Joseph made Shades and Charlotte swear to keep him informed at a distance of everything that was going on at the palace. He required two daily calls and more if necessary. As head of royal family security, he was also able to demand that the Queen leave the palace boundaries in her absence, unless really necessary. Despite all his demands, Joseph was still reluctant to leave for a full week, so Clarisse promised to phone him every night to prove to him that everything was going to be well and what was safe in his suite, ready to go to bed. He finally agreed that he could leave for a week in Spain without problem.

Finally, the plane landed and Joe alighted. He took a taxi and went to the Romero family home. Where he and his brother and sister had grown up. He was standing, standing in front of the pretty little house in Spanish colonial style. The house was, like all Spanish houses, white with a red Kerala tile roof and lots of green plants all around the house. He was out of his reverie when he heard a woman call out her name.

\- Joseph 'Joseph! Joseph my darling you are finally here! My boy! "Cried an elderly woman.

\- "Mother, nice to see you again." He replied, hugging his mother.

\- '' Wow darling, you look like a spy. Nice leather jacket. ''

\- Content 'Glad you love mom. ''

\- '' Come on, come inside, your brother and your sister are waiting impatiently. ''

Joe took his suitcase and followed his mother inside. As soon as he walked in the doorway, his sister, Martha, started running after him. His brother Sandro rushed over to him too.

\- '' Big brother finally! ''

\- Martha 'Martha! Nice to see you too. ''

\- ''My god Joe, you look like a Hollywood actor. Leather jacket, smoked glasses. A real Gentleman! ''

\- "Thank you," he said, taking off his sunglasses.

\- '' So, who do you dress for? I'm sure there's a woman underneath. ''

\- "This is my look, that's all." He explained.

\- "So my big brother has a woman in his heart then?" Said Sandro.

\- "Not at all." He insisted.

\- '' It's true that Joe always had class. I don't think I've ever seen her in jeans. "Said Sandro.

\- "Exactly, that's my style, that's all." Insisted Joe.

\- '' Hmm yeah, yeah, I'll find out who holds your heart, I guarantee it. '' She laughed.

\- ''Basta! Basta! So leave your brother alone a little, he has just arrived. Come over here Joe, I'm going to serve you something to eat, you must starve. ''

\- '' Not that mother, I ate a bit in the jet. ''

\- "The jet?" Asked Sandro.

\- "I took the Genovia one to come here." Joseph explained.

"Isn't Genovia One of the royal family's private jets?" Asked Martha.

\- '' Yes, the Queen insisted that I take it. ''

\- "Wow, she's a good boss." Said Sandro.

\- '' Indeed, the Queen treats her employees very well. In addition, as I have been in his service for several years I have some advantages like this.

\- "What is your job at the palace?" Asked Martha.

\- '' Head of Security.''

\- "Awesome Joe." Said Sandro.

\- "Eat darling, I'm going to carry your suitcase to your bedroom upstairs." Interrupted Carmen, Joe's mother, Martha and Sandro.

\- '' Okay thank you mother. ''

Carmen put her son's suitcase on the bed. She opened it to put the clothes in the drawers, like she did all the time. She was a very dedicated and helpful mom. Besides, she liked it when everything was tidy. She started to take the pants out and put them in a drawer. Now it was the turn of the sweaters. She started to put them in a drawer when she saw photos hidden between two sweaters. Curious, she took them to look at them. There were two photos of the same woman. A woman with short blond hair. A woman who seemed to be very classy. A woman in her fifties, like Joseph. A very beautiful woman. "But who is this woman?" She wondered. She checked to see if there was a name or something written behind the photos, but there was nothing. She thought for a few moments and understood. Joe 'Joe is in love with this woman. I wonder who she is. "Of course, the woman in the photos was Clarisse, but Carmen had never seen her. So she didn't know it was Clarisse Renaldi, Queen of Genovia in the photos. She put the photos back in their place, replaced the clothes she had taken out and closed the suitcase. She didn't want her son to know that she had seen the photos. After all, if he didn't want to talk about his feelings for this woman, he had to be respected. She went back down to the kitchen and acted as if nothing had happened.

Later that evening, Joe was in his room and putting his clothes away in the drawers. '' Curious that my mother didn't, usually it's a part of her little welcome ritual. '' He said to himself. He took out the photos from the suitcase. '' It's true, the photos. All in all, luckily she didn't empty my suitcase. I don't want anyone to know that I'm in love with Queen Clarisse. "He put one picture under his pillow and the other in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. Comme 'Like that, she'll always be with me.' 'He thought. He looked at the time and found it abnormal that Clarisse hadn't called him yet to tell him that everything was fine and that she was following him, safe. Usually at this hour she is in her suite reading a book or watching a movie. He paced for ten minutes. Suddenly his cell phone rang. He picked up after the first ring.

\- "Hello!" Replied Joseph.

\- "Hello Joseph."

\- '' Your Majesty, finally ''

\- '' So don't worry Joseph, I'm fine, Pierre and Philippe too. Focus on your family for you for once. "She laughed.

\- '' You know my job is a priority, and my job is to keep you and your family safe. ''

\- '' Yes I know, but you're on vacation Joseph. ''

\- Mon 'My body is on vacation, but not my head.' '

\- '' Okay, I see I can't get you off the job, so I'm going to stop trying. '' She laughed again.

\- "So, did the day go well at the palace?" He asked the Queen.

\- ''Yes very well, I had a small parliamentary meeting, but other than that, the day was very quiet. But didn't Charlotte tell you a story a few hours ago? ''

\- '' Yes, but I wanted to hear you say it. ''

\- "You can't be Joseph." Ria Clarisse.

\- '' I'm a very good security chief that's all. '' Ria Joe

\- '' So I leave you to your family Joseph. I will phone you again tomorrow. ''

\- '' Okay Your Majesty, thank you for taking your time to reassure me. ''

\- "It was the condition for you to take a vacation, and as you know, I am a woman of my word."

\- '' Very true Majesty. ''

\- "Goodbye Joseph."

\- "Goodbye your Majesty."

After putting his phone away, he put on pajamas and went to bed. The room light was closed, but the moon was full and lit the room very well. He was lying on his back and held out his pillow with his last hand. Like every night, Joseph looked at a photo of Clarisse for at least ten minutes. It was his evening ritual. Watching her like that was the best way for him to sleep well. He was in love with her and watching her was more effective than anything at relaxing him before sleeping. After ten minutes, he put the photo back under his pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sandro, Martha and Joseph went to town to spend time together. Carmen, who had stayed at home, went around the rooms to make the beds. Even if her 3 children were visiting, she liked to go behind them to do the housework in her own way. Entering Joe's room, she noticed that the bed was silky made, like a royal bed. She liked the influence that Joe's work had on himself. "The benefits of living with a royal family," she thought. She smoothed the quilt anyway with one hand to make sure there were no creases and that everything was perfect. Passing her hand under the pillow, she felt a little something. She took it and saw one of the photos she had seen the day before. ''Since I know my Joe, I can say that he is really in love with this woman. I would love to meet her one day. To see how it capsizes my son's heart, it must be special. '' She said to herself. She put the photo back where she had taken it and left the room to continue cleaning.

In the village, the brothers and sister were seated over good coffee on the terrace of a small bistro.

\- "So what's it like to work for the Royal Joe family?" Asked Sandro.

\- '' It's really great, and they're all super nice. But it is not an easy job. As the head of security, the lives of family members are literally in my hands every day. So that's why I don't like taking vacations. As I said to the Queen on the phone yesterday, my body is on vacation but my head is not. But I love my job and I wouldn't change for the world. '' Joe explained.

\- '' Wow! You're talking to the Queen on the phone! "Said Sandro enthusiastically.

\- '' Yes, of course. She is at the palace when her security chief is not there. Of course we have to communicate by phone.

\- "So you are often in touch with the queen?" Asked Sandro.

\- "Obviously" with the Queen, the King and the two Princes. I literally spend eight hours a day with the King and the Queen. My job is to keep them safe. I have it all day. ''

\- "Are you sleeping at the palace?" Asked Martha.

\- ''Yes, actually I live there. It's much more practical and it's very nice. ''

\- '' WHAT?! you live in a royal palace with the royal family ! WOW! Joe it's so impressive. What I would give to be in your place. '' Almost shouted Sandro.

\- "Ok Sandro, basta, that's enough now, we know you have a taste for luxury, but you exaggerate it." Martha interrupted.

\- ''You know Sandro, I worked hard to get there. Before working for the Genovia Royal Family, I had several more boring security guard jobs. And when I was hired at the palace, I didn't start at the top of the ladder. I had to prove myself.

The days passed and it was time for Joseph to return to Genovia. "Finally." He said to himself as he packed his suitcase. He loved spending time with his family, but he was so anxious to return to the palace, but especially to see Clarisse. He took care to put the two photos back in his suitcase. He said goodbye and took a taxi to the airport where the Genovia One was waiting for him.

_Thanks for the reading_

_I will publish one chapter per week :)_

_Do not hesitate to leave your comments, it is very motivating._

_Cathou22 xox_


	2. Chapter 2 : Surprise, surprise

Chapter 2: Surprise Surprise

A few months later, in Genovia, everything was going well. King Rupert was still on a diplomatic trip, but this time to Canada. On the Spanish side, Carmen regularly spoke to her Joe on the phone. She constantly wanted to know how Joe was doing and if there was anything new in his life. She knew that if he was in a relationship with the woman from the photos she had seen a few months ago, her son would certainly speak to her about them. Why didn't her son declare his love to this woman? Was she already married? So she wanted to visit him to check on the spot why he was not taking steps towards this beautiful woman. So she decided to phone Joseph.

Joseph was sitting at his chief security officer's desk when his cell phone rang.

\- "Hello." Joe replied.

\- ' 'Hello Joe.' '

\- '' Mother, how are you? ''

\- '' Very well, thank you, but I miss you terribly, so I had the idea of coming to visit you. I know you work a lot, but I'm not going to be disturbing, I want to visit Genovia. ''

\- "It's a great idea." Said Joe.

\- ''You find?''

\- '' But of course mother. When do you think you will arrive? ''

\- '' Early next week, if that's right for you. ''

\- "Perfect mother."

\- '' So how are you my son? ''

\- '' Okay, I work a lot, but I love it. ''

-'' That is great. Anything new in your life? ''

\- ' 'Hmm ... Not really, the usual train, as they say.

-'' Okay. I'll call you later in the week to sort out all the details of my trip. ''

\- ''Ok super mother.' '

-'' Goodbye darling.''

Later that day, Clarisse was in his office with Joseph. They were discussing new security equipment for the palace and Joseph ended up talking about his mother's trip.

\- '' At the beginning of next week, my mother will come to visit Genovia. I was wondering if you would accept me to show her around the palace. She would be very happy to see where I work and where I live. ''

\- ''No problem Joseph. Even that she will stay at the palace during her trip. "

\- '' No, no, I don't want to abuse your Majesty. ''

\- "Let me insist Joseph."

\- '' Okay. Thank you very much Majesty. My mom will be delighted. ''

\- '' That makes me very happy. She will be our guest at the palace, she will have a maid at her service. In addition, she will stay in one of our luxury suites. "

\- '' You're amazing, Your Majesty. ''

\- '' It's my sincere pleasure Joseph. You are one of our best employees and one of my most loyal friends. So I'm so happy to have your mom like this. ''

-'' Thank you.''

The days that followed, passed as usual and then the day of Carmen's landing arrived. She was not aware that she was going to stay at the palace. Joseph and Clarisse wanted to keep the surprise. So that day, at 1 p.m., Carmen's airliner landed on Genovian soil. Joe was waiting for his mother with a royal limousine. When she left Genovia International Airport, she saw her son waiting for her in a black limousine decorated with Genovian flags.

\- "Wow Joseph, but what is that?" Asked Carmen.

\- '' A mother limousine. ''

\- '' But why did you come to get me in a limousine? ''

\- "Because the palace simply authorized me to borrow one."

\- "Wow, I feel like a Hollywood celebrity!" She said as she got into the vehicle.

\- "You haven't seen anything yet." Replied Joe.

\- '' Where did you book for my stay? ''

\- '' That's a surprise. For now, we have to go to the palace. I want to show you around my workplace and where I live. Besides, the Queen would like to meet you. ''

\- '' What?! The Queen! No Joe, I can't meet the Queen, I'm not ready for this. I have to dress better than that! ''

\- "Don't make yourself a mother, the Queen is not so attentive. You are perfect like that. You'll see, Queen Clarisse is a woman like everyone else, but with more grace and a title. ''

\- '' But how should I talk to her? Do I have to bow? How do we bow? How should I address her?''

\- Pas 'Don't panic mom. So you have to speak to him politely, you salute him by curtsying him and you call him majesty. To bow, you just have to bow your head politely forward. ''

\- '' How many bows should I make? ''

\- ''Only one when you greeted her and another when you said goodbye. That's all. And if you make a mistake, don't worry, she won't hold it against you. She is really kind and understanding. ''

\- ''And the King? Is it the same thing? ''

\- ''Yes, but the King is outside the country for another ten days, so you will not meet him. But you may come across Prince Phillipe. With the prince it's the same thing too, except that instead of addressing him by saying majesty, we must say highness. ''

-'' Okay.''

'' Look mom, we're coming to the palace. ''

\- '' Oh my god, how beautiful it is! ''

They got out of the limousine and Carmen looked at the palace. She couldn't believe her son was working and living there.

\- '' Follow me mother, the Queen must already be waiting for us inside.

\- Comment 'How am I Joe? Am I presentable? I don't have lipstick on my teeth? ''

\- '' You're perfect mom. ''

They entered the palace. In the entrance hall, Charlotte waited patiently for them. Carmen was looking around. She was very impressed.

\- '' Delighted Mrs. Romero. My name is Charlotte. I'm the Queen's press secretary and personal assistant. ''

\- "Nice to meet you, Miss." Said Carmen.

\- '' Wait a moment here, I'll notify the Queen of your arrival. ''

Barely 5 minutes later, Clarisse entered the hall and Carmen noticed her. She immediately recognized the beautiful woman who was in the photos in Joe's suitcase a few months earlier.

-''Hello. Do you have to be Mrs. Romero Joseph's mother? '' Clarisse began.

-'' Hello. Are you Queen Clarisse Renaldi? ''

\- ''Yes, that's me.' 'Ria Clarisse.

\- Excuse my manners. Delighted your Majesty. Said Carmen curtsying.

\- '' It's nothing, I'm delighted to meet you. Your son is someone very important to us, so it's a pleasure to meet a family member. ''

\- "All the fun is for me, I assure you." Said Carmen, impressed by the woman in front of her.

\- "So welcome to the royal palace of Genovia." Continued Clarisse.

\- "It really is a beautiful place." Said the older of the two women.

\- ''Glad you like it because you'll be staying there throughout your stay here in Genovia.' 'Said the Queen.

\- ''What? Here? '' Carmen asked.

\- ''Yes, Joseph and I wanted to surprise you. You are not going to stay at the hotel when we have several free suites here. You are the guest of the royal family of Genovia Mrs. Romero. You will also have a maid at your disposal. "Concluded Clarisse.

-'' But? Here? Guest of the royal family? Wow! '' Stammered Carmen.

\- '' So I'll let your son take you around the palace. ''

\- ' 'Thank you very much your Majesty and please call me Carmen.' '' She said curtsying.

\- '' Ok, Carmen. Joseph, when you are finished and your mother is installed, could you come and see me at my office. We have to make an inventory of the new security equipment to order. '' Finisse Clarisse.

\- Parfait 'Perfect your Majesty. Said Joseph.

And Clarisse left the hall. Joe took his mother around the palace and led her after him. She was very amazed but exhausted. So Joe helped her settle in and let her rest. He headed for Clarisse's office as planned.

Carmen was amazed. Her son was in love with the Queen of Genovia. That's why he kept his feelings secret. Not only was she the Queen, but she was also married, and not to anyone, to the King. She was very sad to think that there was nothing she could do to help her son. He was condemned to love Clarisse in silence.

When evening came, when it was dinner time, Clarisse insisted that Joseph and Carmen eat with her in the dining room. She wanted to get to know Carmen. The two women got along very well. She chatted during all the supper. Joe was amazed to see how comfortable Clarisse made her mother despite her title of Queen who initially intimidated Carmen. Clarisse even suggested accompanying Joe and Carmen the next day to a little trip to town, to Pyrus. Carmen was happy to get on well with Clarisse, she understood very well why her son had fallen in love with her.

The next morning, the three had breakfast in the palace garden.

\- '' So your Majesty, my son told me the other day that he was very happy to work for you and your family. According to him, you are a very good boss. '' Said Carmen.

\- '' I have no merit you know. It's natural, our employees do such a good job. Besides, if he weren't there, we'd be in the water pretty quickly. "Clarisse replied.

\- "We are like a big family." Replied Joe.

\- '' Exactly. So now we have to go if we want to have time to do everything on the agenda.

They went to the village of Pyrus. They started with the town's jewelry store.

\- "I've been wanting to buy some things here for several days." Said the Queen.

\- "You could have told me Majesty, I would have been happy to escort you here." Replied Joseph.

\- '' It's really a beautiful boutique, there is something for everyone. '' Said Carmen.

Clarisse was walking towards the pearl necklaces. Obviously, these were real freshwater pearls, so the prices were pretty steep. (Sorry for the pun ... LOL)

\- "Magnificent, could I see the one please?" Asked Clarisse to the saleswoman.

\- "Certainly your Majesty." Replied the latter.

\- W 'Wow, Joe look, you saw that jewelry. The pearls are not too big, not too small. And the little diamonds between each pearl are beautiful. '' Said Carmen, pointing a necklace at Joe.

\- "Would you like to try it, ma'am?" Asked the saleswoman to Carmen.

\- '' No thanks, you are very nice, but I clearly cannot afford it. '' Replied Carmen.

\- "She's going to try it." Cut Clarisse.

\- "No, it really isn't necessary." Replied the elderly woman.

\- "I insist Carmen." Said Clarisse.

\- '' Okay, if you insist. '' Ria Carmen taking her jewelry.

\- '' Wow, sublime. '' Said Clarisse.

\- "Very pretty mom." Said Joe.

\- "It goes perfectly with your complexion," added the saleswoman.

\- '' It's true that it suits me, but you shouldn't be dreaming. '' Said Carmen, removing the necklace.

\- "Miss, please pack the two necklaces." Said Clarisse to the saleswoman pointing to the necklace that she had chosen as well as the one that Carmen had just put down.

\- "Certainly your Majesty." Said the young woman.

\- "What, but why both?" Asked Carmen.

\- "Well mine and yours let's see." Replied the Queen.

\- '' No. No. You can't do that your Majesty. '' Said Carmen.

\- '' You know Carmen, that makes me really happy. In addition, I can afford it easily. You are a very kind and generous person and it is my pleasure to offer you this gift. Either way, this necklace has to be tailor-made for you. "Clarisse added.

\- ''Thank you very much your Majesty. You're really someone special. '' Finished Carmen.

Joe was watching the scene in front of him with stars in his eyes. He was increasingly amazed by Clarisse everyday. His heart was making a thousand hits at that time. He just wanted to take Clarisse in his arms and kiss her until they needed air. They continued their tour of the region and returned to the palace. That evening, like every night, Joe took a photo of Clarisse from under his pillow and looked at it for ten minutes, before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Years 2000-2001

Chapter 3: The Years 2000-2001

Years have passed and Carmen still hadn't told Joe that she knew about her feelings. She visited her son every 3 months. Each time, Clarisse was happy to welcome him to the castle. One day, she received a call from Joe, telling him that King Rupert had died suddenly. She attended the funeral in Genovia a few days later. She wanted to be there for Clarisse. Carmen particularly appreciated Clarisse. She would never have said it out loud, but if King Rupert was no longer there, her son was more fortunate with Clarisse. But she never had ever hoped for her death, only, nothing happens for nothing in life.

For his part, Joseph did everything in his power to comfort Clarisse and be there for her. He hated seeing her sad. He never thought of taking advantage of the situation. He was far too much of a gentleman to do that. Besides, he was too much in love with Clarisse to rush things with her. He was ready to wait months, even years, before admitting his love. He absolutely didn't want to risk losing her completely.

Several months later, Joe had to show even more comfort for the Queen, since this time, less than a year after the King's death, his youngest son had died after a terrible accident. . Joseph often surprised Clarisse to cry. He just took her in his arms, like a friend, like a confidant. Unfortunately, he couldn't do more, even if he wanted to. Again, Carmen is moving to Genovia for the funeral.

Almost two months later, Clarisse was faced with a big problem. There was no longer a Renaldi blood heir for the crown. Or at least that's what everyone thought. Clarisse knew that she had a little girl in the United States. A blood Renaldi, the daughter of her son Phillipe. She summoned Joseph to his office.

\- "Hello Joseph."

\- '' Hello Majesty. ''

\- "Joseph, I'm going to have to discuss a security plan for my trip. Trip that I plan to do no later than 2 days away. ''

-'' A travel? In 2 days? Without wanting to disrespect your majesty, don't you think that 2 days is perhaps too last minute? ''

\- '' I understand your point of view Joseph, but let me explain. As you know, the Genovian crown is currently about to be removed from the Renaldi clan, as there are no more Renaldi by blood ready to take the crown. Or at least that's what everyone thinks. ''

\- '' Wait, so if I understand correctly, is there another heir Renaldi? ''

\- '' Exactly. A little over 15 years ago, Phillipe to meet a woman, a painter, in America. They got married quickly and she got pregnant. They were very young, but they loved each other. Ultimately, as Phillip made the decision to become an heir to the crown and Helen did not want this life, they divorced in secret. She kept the baby and we agreed to keep our distance between Phillip and me, so that little Amelia could have a normal life. It was also agreed that she would learn her origins when she was 18 years old. I think Phillip's death changed things a little bit. "

\- '' So Phillipe had a daughter. ''

-'' Yes that's right. No one else knew, not even Rupert. So, I have Helen's contact information, I want to go see my little girl. She must know who she really is and since she is the sole heir to the crown, she is our last hope. "

-'' Alright I understand. So let's go to America. ''

-'' Let's go? Would you like to accompany me? ''

\- "Your Majesty, do you really believe that your chief of security will accept that you are without him, in another country, in a city you do not know and without him to watch over you?"

\- Okay, so I hope you like California. ''

\- "California?"

\- ''Yes, because we're going to San Francisco.' '

\- "Very well, then I would bring my bikini." Finished Joe to make the Queen laugh.

\- '' Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I am sure it would delight you. So we will be leaving in 2 days and staying at the Genovia Consulate in downtown San Francisco.

After arriving in San Francisco, Clarisse met Amelia. Joseph was a little taken aback when the Queen asked him to serve as the driver and the Princess's "babysitter". But why did she ask him that? He was chief of security. In addition, he would have reacted much better if he had to do all of this but for Clarisse. He would even have been delighted. He had obviously agreed to do it, he could not refuse this woman anything. Not because she's the Queen, but because he's madly in love with her. Everything to help him and make him happy. '' What would I not do for her? '' 'He said as Clarisse left the garden.

The next morning after Clarisse and Amelia met, the Queen asked Joe to drive her to the princess' residence. She also asked for a second limousine to be dispatched. After several minutes of waiting outside the old fire station, Joe saw the Queen and Princess walk towards him. After the introductions, he got Amelia into the limousine to drive her to school. He was a little dry with her. He didn't want to be there at all, he would have preferred to spend the day watching over the Queen, as he does in Genovia. After dropping the Princess and her best friend, Joe returned to the consulate. He was particularly anxious to see Clarisse. He used to spend practically all day with her.

Days passed and Joseph ended up appreciating Amelia well. He almost considered her to be his own little girl. She made him think of Clarisse so much. In addition, Amelia was a very sympathetic and endearing girl.

Shortly after, when Joe gave dance lessons to Amelia, he had the best time of his life. After the princess returned home, Joe decided he should take a step towards Clarisse. She was a widow, so he had a chance. Besides, he couldn't take it anymore from a distance. He could no longer hold back. As she took off her reading glasses and thanked him, he walked over to her. "How beautiful she is," he thought. When he got to her, very close to her, he turned on the radio again. He smelled the sweet scent of the woman he loved and his beautiful blue eyes looked at him, which gave him courage. So he said, "You've been wearing black for too long." She smiled at him, which gave him the ok to go on. He took her hand and pulled her to the center of the room to dance. They were so close to each other. The time had come in the choreography to turn and be even closer to each other. It was the moment Joseph was waiting for the most. Joseph could feel Clarisse's hips swaying against him. He had to contain himself so that she did not feel a certain member of her body harden. He still didn't want to take a step back. Even if he really wanted to. Clarisse was a respectable and graceful woman, so he had to show class and restraint. When the music was over, they stayed in each other's arms, looking into each other's eyes. He was frozen. Joseph couldn't believe what he was going through. He had the woman of his heart in his arms. Of course it was not the first time he danced with her, but this time was different. Usually they danced nothing more than a waltz and in front of several guests. This time it was a more sensual dance and they were completely alone, at least that is what he thought. Clarisse, for her part, was doing something important; she felt something for her security chief. She didn't know exactly what it was, but what she did know was that she had butterflies in her stomach and that she really liked her touch right now. She finished not breaking contact and thanking him for this pleasant dance.

A few days later, Joe had one of the worst days of his life. The Queen had the brilliant idea of leaving to visit San Francisco, without him or any member of the security.

\- '' What did she do?! '' Almost yelled Joe.

\- "She went to visit the city with the Princess." Replied Charlotte.

\- '' And they have no protection with them?!

\- '' No, they both left only. They spend a day grandmother and granddaughter, that's fine Joe. "

-'' No, it is not OK. They don't even have a driver to drive them. That's not a good idea!''

\- '' Don't worry Joe, the Queen is able to manage and she's not alone. ''

\- '' She's with a 15-year-old child, that's supposed to reassure I guess. ''

\- "It's alright, Joe, trust them."

\- "I want to be notified as soon as they get home." Finished Joseph and gone.

"What a stupid idea." Joe thought. He was very worried. Suddenly, a few hours later, he heard Charlotte's voice tell her in his headset that the Queen and Princess were back in a police car. He decided to go to the Queen's office and wait there. Once he heard her enter, he crossed his arms.

-Oh! Joseph! God of heaven you scared me. ''

\- ''Sorry Majesty, that wasn't my intention. My intention is to ask you what you thought of going out into the city unprotected? ''

\- '' I didn't think it was going to be helpful. ''

\- '' And maybe we know why? ''

\- "Because nothing threatened my safety, or that of Amelia."

\- '' How can you be sure? ''

\- '' Nothing really happened to us, just. Okay, there was the little car accident with the Tram, but ... ''

\- "Excuse me, but what an accident?" Cut Joe.

\- "Oh, you didn't know." Said Clarisse, biting her fingers.

\- "No, but explain it to me." Said Joseph, trying to stay calm.

\- ''Nothing serious Joseph, we backed into a Tramway, that's all. But Amelia is a great driver, you know. "

\- "Were you driven by a car, driven by a 15 year old child?" He said, still trying to stay calm.

\- ''Oops, I think I better shut up because I'm sinking. Listen to Joseph, I admit, it wasn't safe, next time, I'll take you with me. With you, I know I'm going to be safe ''

\- '' Can import who accompanies you, as long as it's a member of the security team. ''

\- '' But I want it to be you? ''

\- "You are the Queen, you can demand whoever you want." He said with a slightly annoyed air.

\- All 'Come on Joseph, don't be mad at me. I couldn't bear it. Forgive me, please. ''

\- '' You know it well that I cannot be angry with you Majesty, it is impossible. I'm only a little annoyed. You put your security to the test today. "

\- '' I promise not to do it again. I admit, I haven't thought about the possible consequences. "

\- '' If you promise not to endanger yourself in this way, then okay. ''

She gave him a huge smile and slowly approached him. He felt his heart spin a thousand times. She took him by the shoulders and gave him a charming kiss on the cheek. He savored the moment with his whole being. "Thank you for taking care of me so." She said in his ear, then left the room. Joe was frozen there. In the middle of the Queen's office, not knowing what to do. He felt like a child who had just received the most beautiful toy in the world. He placed a hand on the cheek Clarisse had just kissed. This gave her wings, courage and above all hope, to take further steps towards her. Perhaps the Queen felt the same thing deep down.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Years 2000-2001 Part 2

Chapter 4: The years 2000-2001 part 2

A few days later, Joseph waited patiently outside the library, which also served as the Queen's office at the consulate. The day before, he had had a party at the beach and Mia had been in trouble. He heard the conversation between Clarisse and Mia in the next room. He found Clarisse a little harsh, but he understood her. After a short while, he heard Clarisse tell him to come in. He discussed with Clarisse, he explained to him that Mia had been trapped and that she had acted very maturely then.

After the discussions, Joseph accompanied the Queen to the garden. He followed her from afar, to watch over her. After a few minutes she motioned for him to come close to her and walk near her. They were both walking in the garden, enjoying the smell of roses and the sound of water flowing in the fountains. Joseph decided he had to try a few things. However, he did not want to shake things up with Clarisse. He offered her his arm, so that they would walk with their arms intertwined, which she did. They walked around for several minutes. Joseph savored this wonderful moment so much. All along the promenade, while Clarisse was enjoying the smell of flowers, Joseph was enjoying the smell of the Queen's perfume.

When evening came, Joseph finished his last surveillance tour on the floor of the Queen's suite. He then went to his own suite to take a shower and get ready to sleep. After washing, he watched TV for about 30 minutes and then went to bed. He looked at a picture of Clarisse, as he used to do. Admiring the photo of the woman who unknowingly owned her heart, he remembered the events of the day. The conversations they had, the walk in the garden and above all, the perfume of Clarisse. He could still smell her, like she was there, in his room with him. At that moment, he couldn't help it, his body reacting to the image of Clarisse and the memory of her perfume. He felt his member grow under the covers. He tried to calm down, but nothing to do, his erection persisted. His imagination was starting to make him see his wildest desires. He imagined his Queen in a little satin nightie. He couldn't resist, he had to relieve the pressure. It was not the first time this had happened. He had happened in recent years to think of Clarisse in the evening, to imagine him with him, in his bed and to imagine himself making love to her. He took off his boxers and put the picture of Clarisse in his nightstand drawer. He imagined the Queen sitting in front of him, at the foot of the bed. He imagined her taking off her little nightie, leaving her completely naked. He imagined him approaching him sensually. He closed his eyes and imagined taking her face in a cup and kissing her. He imagined taking her heavy breasts with his hands. Still keeping his focus on the image of naked Clarisse in his head, he took his limb with one hand and began to move up and down in a slow rhythm. He had obviously never seen Clarisse naked, but he imagined her as best he could. She was the object of his desires. He imagined Clarisse on him, overlapping him and kissing her on the lips. He didn't want to open his eyes, because it was the first time it looked so real. He could smell the scent of the woman he loved. He had felt it before, but never as intensely and clearly as he had felt it earlier in the day. He even felt like her breasts were rubbing against his own chest. He was in heaven. The Clarisse of his imagination, with a rapid movement, took his member to insert it into her. She had decided to take orders this evening. He couldn't hold back anymore, he had to go faster. So he accelerated his hand movements on his throbbing tree. He wanted to make the pleasure last as long as possible, so reluctantly, he slowed down his movements. The imaginary Clarisse moaned softly in Joseph's head. He stopped his movements for a few moments to pull himself together because he didn't want to come right away. When he resumed his movements, he started to go quietly. After a while, he decided it was time. He accelerated considerably. The imaginary Clarisse's breasts rebounded according to her movements, which sent her overboard. He reached orgasm and a train of hot liquid was propelled on his stomach. He caught his breath and saw the mess on his stomach. He concluded that he needed to clean up a bit. He took a quick shower of just 5 minutes and went to bed.

The next day, the day of the ball honoring Genovia's independence, a lot of preparations were already underway before lunchtime. Joseph walked to the Queen's office, as usual. On entering, the Queen, seated at her desk, gave her a big smile early in the morning. She then asked him to drive her to Amelia's, because she wanted to speak to him and give her the diary. He accepted with pleasure.

Arriving at the Princess's home, he got out of the limousine and opened the door, to get Clarisse out of the car. He took her hand to help her out and closed the door. While Clarisse was inside the residence, Joseph patiently waited outside.

Through the kitchen window, Mr. Robutusen, Mia's neighbor and his mother, noticed the limousine parked opposite, on the edge of the street. He also saw Joseph, standing near the limousine. He was impressed by his look. Black sunglasses ring in an earlobe and leather coat. It was all very impressive indeed. Mr. Robutusen went out and walked over to Joseph. After listening to the neighbor talk about a spy figure that looked like him, Joe saw the Queen come out of the building. He ignored the neighbor and went to Clarisse. He put his hand on Clarisse's lower back to guide her to the limousine. He opened the door for her and led her up. He then closed the door, went to the front seat and drove to the consulate.


	5. Chapter 5 : Independence Ball

Chapter 5: Independence Ball

It was the evening of the ball and the guests were starting to arrive. Joe kept the hall safe before everyone entered the ballroom. The Queen had not yet come down. Charlotte came to Joe to ask him if he was going to pick up the Princess. He finally understood that Mia was going to flee. He knew how important Mia's presence at this ball was for Clarisse. The Renaldi's future on the throne depended on it. He was going to do everything to bring Amelia back here before it was too late. He was ready for anything for Clarisse. He rushed to the consulate's underground garage to get a vehicle. He saw one of the security workers whom he took with him. After almost threatening Mr. Robutusen, he found Mia. He brought him back to the consulate.

As they entered, they saw Charlotte and she helped him dry the Princess a little. Charlotte tells Joseph that she could not hide the situation from Her Majesty. As soon as he set foot in the consulate, Joe heard Clarisse's voice. She was making a speech in the ballroom. He was very impressed, because even though she was worried about the disappearance of the Princess and the uncertain future of her country, she was smiling and professional. No one could have guessed that the Queen was concerned about something. They walked to the ballroom stage. Joe looked admiringly at his Queen. She looked beautiful in her long queen dress. A pretty beige dress with long white gloves. He looked at her with stars in his eyes. Once Mia cleared her throat to let her grandmother know she was there, Clarisse gave her the floor. Joe with his hand to take Clarisse's arm and help him get to the edge of the stage.

During the Princess's speech, Joe was very proud of her. She had shown great maturity. He was all the more happy and proud when he heard Mia say that she accepted her title of princess of Genovia. The future of the crown was finally repaired. He couldn't help but glance at the Queen. She was so happy, it showed on her face, as if a ton of brick had just fallen from her shoulders. After the speech ended, Joe went to get Clarisse's very first tiara. The one she got when she was crowned princess. Clarisse had asked what to bring her if Mia accepts her role as Princess of Genovia.

The hour for the opening dance has finally come. The festivities could begin. The Queen and the new Princess brought them into the room. Joseph was proud of Mia. When his eyes fell on Queen Clarisse, he could no longer remove them, he was unable to. He was the first to bow. He watched the Queen head to the center of the dance floor and take Prime Minister Sebastien's hand for the first dance. As the Queen was a widow, it was traditional for her first dance to be with the Prime Minister of Genovia. Joe waited a few minutes before going on the dance floor to pat the Queen's horseman on the shoulder, as is traditional to indicate to the man that it is his turn to be the horseman of Clarisse. The Queen and Sebastien bowed to each other, as is the tradition, and the woman accepted Joseph's hand and they both began to dance. For a split second, Joseph couldn't resist and looked down slightly. He had a perfect view in the slight cleavage of the Queen. He took a mental picture of the swell of her breasts and looked away, reluctantly.

The more the evening went on, the more Joseph determined to take a step closer to Clarisse. He wanted her to know that he had feelings for her. He had the impression that it could perhaps be reciprocal. After the interviews scheduled for late in the evening, Clarisse was exhausted and wanted to go upstairs. Joe decided to drive her to his door. Leaving the room, Joe motioned for his security staff to leave. He took Clarisse's hand and brought it to his lips. She smiled at him, which gave Joseph a sign that she was not completely indifferent to his advances because she did not reject him. They went up the stairs and went to the door of the Queen's suite holding hands. They stopped outside the door.

\- "Would you like to come in and come with me for a last drink?" Asked Clarisse.

\- '' I don't want to bother you Majesty. ''

\- '' Not at all, come on, come on. ''

With that, the two entered the royal suite.

They were both sitting on the sofa and chatting, glass of bubbles in hand. Joseph looked at Clarisse's deep blue eyes. It was finally a good time to confess her love for her.

\- "Majesty, may I speak to you on an important subject?"

\- '' But of course let's see. In terms of security? ''

\- '' No, it's more on a personal basis. ''

\- "I'm listening to you." She replied intrigued.

\- '' You know that I have been devoted to you for many, many years. I'm always super happy to get up in the morning, I don't like to take vacations or leave and even when I take forced vacations, I'm not completely on vacation, my head always stays at work. ''

\- ' 'Yes, I know all that. I have to kick your back so you can think of yourself a bit. '' laugh Clarisse.

\- ''Majesty, you never wondered why I preferred to spend the holidays at the palace and not with my family? Why don't I like to take a vacation? Why am I so devoted to you? '' Asked Joseph a little nervously.

\- ' 'Because you are a hardworking person. Too hardworking. Because you love your job. ''

\- '' It's true that I love my job, but that's not why. In fact, what I love even more than my job is ... you majesty. ''

\- '' I know I'm a wonderful boss. '' Laughs Clarisse.

\- '' I don't just love you as patroness majesty. Since the first day I saw you, I have been madly in love with you. At first, I tried to convince myself that it was a little crush, but it was much more than that. I decided to keep my feelings secret, because you were married to King Rupert, may he rest in peace. And then I was just a security worker. But over time, I became head of security and we developed a good friendship. But you were still married. So I never said anything. But Queen Clarisse, you don't just rule Genovia, you rule my heart too. "

\- "Oh Joseph." She was still absorbing the information.

\- Si 'If you don't feel anything for me, don't worry, we pretend I hadn't said anything. I've been hiding my feelings for decades, I think I can keep going. '' He said a little worried.

He waited patiently for his answer. She put her glass down on the coffee table and cleared her throat. Without a word, she quickly leaned over to kiss him on the lips. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. After a long time, they both desperately needed air. They looked at each other and without a word and quickly, like magnets, they glued their lips.


End file.
